Aurora, Bastard Princess of Spain
by ducatiwolf
Summary: Aurora was the bastard princess of Spain. But she is also Mary, Queen of Scots half-sister. So when the alliance with France was falling out because of Mary and her idiocy, Aurora must come and save her and this alliance. But in order for her to save it, she must do the one thing she doesn't want to, and that is marry the bastard son of France.
1. How this all began

Spain 1537

Aurora Santiago, Bastard Princess of Spain was born. She was always what the king wanted. But there was a secret, she is also the queen of Scots half-sister as well. The king also wanted an alliance with France. So there was a hidden clause, if for any reason that the queen of Scots and the Dauphin or the next king of France marry by the queen's 17 birthday then Aurora must marry the bastard son of France in order to keep both alliances alive. Once the kings settle down and arranged the alliance everything was on their way…


	2. Sebastian Valois is a true bastard

Chapter 1: Sebastian Valois is a true bastard

Aurora's POV:

Right now I wish I was back in Spain riding my horse around the castle grounds chasing my older brother, Philip. But no, I have to go save my sister Mary's damages. I always do. Not only am I the bastard daughter to the king of Spain but I am also the bastard daughter of Marie de Guise. So right at this moment I am stuck in a carriage on the way to the castle in France. Why couldn't my sister do what she was told? I always have to save her and mother when they couldn't take care of themselves. I might as well take a small nap since we have a long way to go.

"Your grace, we have arrived it is time to wake up." My horseman gently shook me to wake me up. I am finally here. I stepped off of my carriage and bowed to the guards that was waiting for me. "Your majesty, King Henry and Queen Catherine are waiting for you in the throne room." A guard said. "Thank you solider." I bowed and walked off to the throne room. "AURORA!" I heard yelling behind. I turned around and saw Lola and Greer running towards me. I laughed as they ran to me. I hugged them when they landed in my arms. "Lola, Greer, I have missed you both." I told them. "We missed you too your highness." Lola said. I laughed at her, "Lola, darling, I think you are confusing me with my sister." I hooked my arms with theirs and started to walk to the throne room. "I am being summoned by the King and Queen of France." I told them. "Well good look with Queen Catherine then Aurora." Greer said. I was about to ask her why until we had bump into Sebastian Valois.

Sebastian Valois is the bastard son of the King of France and probably maybe mostly the reason of why I am here in France. "Why excuse me your grace, I did not see you there." He said. I curtsy and looked at him. "The fault was all mine kind sir." I said. "Where are you three going on this sunny day?" He continued to talk. "Bash, I will like to present to you Princess Aurora." Lola said. "Aurora, this is Sebastian Valois." She returned and looked at me. I nodded. "Well I am being summoned to the throne room." I told him. "As well I your grace." He said.

Bash's POV:

"As well I your grace." I told the Princess Aurora. She was just as beautiful as Mary but what I don't understand is who really the Princess of Spain is. I was going to find out. I looked at Lola and Greer. "If you don't mind, can I take the princess with me to the throne room? I think Mary is looking for you two." I said. They nodded and hugged her. We began to walk to the throne room together. "so princess, what are you doing here?" I asked her. "I was sent her with great urgency, but I am not sure why?" She answered. "I see." I said to her. I wonder what or why my father decided to contact Spain.

As we enter the throne room, I saw a sickly smile on my father's face. This must have been his idea. We both bowed and looked up at him. "You summoned us your highness?" She said. "Ah, I see that you two have met each other." He said. "Father?" I looked at him confused. "Well because Mary hasn't complied with the alliance, my next alliance is a contract that both Spain and Scotland are in together." He said. "I am not understanding this." I said, that is when I saw that the princess lowered her head. "The Princess of Spain is a bastard child of the king of Spain and Marie de Guise." My father said. I gasped then looked at the girl that was standing on my right. I couldn't believe it. "Now since Mary and Francis can't come to terms with their marriage, me and princess Aurora's parents have made a secret alliance that states the Princess of Spain is wed to the bastard son of France." My father said. "I will not marry this woman even if my life depends on it." I said venomously. I walked out of there angry as my father called for me back


	3. What did I ever do to you?

Chapter 2: What did I ever do to you?

Aurora's POV:

"I will not marry this woman even if my life depends on it." Sebastian said venomously. I saw him walked out of the throne room with such anger as his father called for him back. "Guards!" the queen yelled. That is when I saw the guards drag him back. She then walked up to him and stared at him in the face. "You will marry this beautiful young woman or you will lose your life." The queen said. "Are you ok with this princess?" The king asked me. I nodded standing there quietly. He then dismissed us and we walked out together. "What did I ever do to you to have you treat me in such a manor?" I asked quietly. Bash looked at me and then he looked away. "It's not you that did me wrong your highness, but I will not be marry you or any girl against my will." He told me without looking me. "You have fallen for a queen who couldn't save her own people without crying for help." I said and with that I left him staring at me.

I ran to my room. Once I gotten in my room I slammed the door and jumped on to my bed and cried for what it seems like hours. I heard my door open, "Aurora…" the person said. I knew that voice anywhere. Mary. I turned around and looked at her. "Aurora," She said as she came closer. "What is the matter?" she asked. "You're the matter with me Mary," I yelled at her. "Because of you, I not only have to save your alliance but marry a bastard who he has fallen in love with the only queen that cries when she needs help to save her damn country!" I yelled some more at her. She looked at my stunned and hurt like I took a knife and stabbed her in her chest. "Is that why you are truly her?" She asked me. I nodded. "Get out Mary" I told her. She came forward but I put up my hand, "I said get out."

Mary's POV:

To say that I wasn't hurt was wrong. "Get out Mary," my sister told me. I walked a bit further til she put her hand up to stop me, "I said get out." She said once more. With that I turned around and walked out. As soon as I shut the door, I let out a sob. What have I don't to earn such hatred from my sister. I composed myself and then saw Sebastian walking towards me. I couldn't believe that he doesn't want to marry the most beautiful girl than myself. He was walking up to me with that wicked smirk. I couldn't help but give him a weak smile. "Mary, is everything alright?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Bash, you must marry my sister." I told him. "But Mary, I can't do that." He said. "I know that you have feelings for me but I need to you to do this for me." I said because I know that not only will he realize that I am not the one he needs but my sister can show him true happiness. "Please Bash, don't make me say or do things that I don't want to do." I begged him. "I will do as you please queen Mary, but," he said. "Consider this the last time you will see me or I show the love that I have for you." He whispered with hurt and disappointment in his voice…


	4. Getting to know one Another

Chapter 3: Getting to know one Another.

Sebastian's POV:

"I will do as you please queen Mary, but," I said. "Consider this the last time you will see me or the love that I have for you." I whispered with hurt and disappointment in my voice. I walked away from her. I just couldn't believe that she wanted me to marry some spoiled little princess. As I walked through the castle, maybe I am judging her harshly, I don't even know her. I ended up in front of my brother's bedroom. I sighed and knocked on the door. He answered the door, "Bash? What do I owe this surprise visit?" he asked. "I need to talk to you Francis." I told him. He nodded and I walked in. "So what is going Bash? You seem tensed." Francis said. "I have to marry Princess Aurora of Spain." I said quietly. He looked at me shocked. "What?! That is outrageous, but why?" he asked. That is when I realized that it was a mistake coming here. He and Mary were the reason why I couldn't be with the one I truly love. "Because you and Mary cannot decide on your own wedding." I said angry and ran out of his room. "BASH!...BASH!" Francis yelled.

After stopping by the throne room, I had told the king to proceed with the wedding plans. I went to the stables and that is where I froze. I saw her petting her horse. I never knew that she loved to ride. "I don't know why I am here, my sister could do this she just chooses not to." She said. "Oh Bella, why must I always save her?" She asked her horse. She looked devastated that she had to be here. I thought she was kidding about that. What has she done to save and protect Mary? That is when I saw her mount her horse and started to ride. I mounted my own horse and rode after her. I saw her riding toward the dark woods. "Princess!" I yelled at her. She rode like she couldn't even hear me. "Aurora STOP!" I yelled and that is when she froze. I rode up beside her, "You shouldn't go in the woods alone." I told her. "Why do you care? You don't even like me." She whispered.

Aurora's POV:

"Aurora STOP!" He yelled causing me to freeze. I knew who it was. None other than Sebastian Valois. He rode up beside me, "You shouldn't go in the woods alone." He told me. "Why do you care? You don't even like me." I whispered. "I know what I said hurt you but I want to get to know you since you will be my wife soon." He said grinding through his teeth. I sighed. "You don't have to, I always figured out how to save Mary." I said. "I know I don't have to but maybe this time I can help you save your sister." He said. I looked at him, "You are only doing this for Mary." I said. He sighed and nodded, "True but I want to see if my feelings for her are as true or if my feelings can shift to another like I'm hoping they could." He said while looking at me. I looked at him stunned and astounded that he would think that his feelings could change.

As we rode back, "How about you meet me in the southern gardens say around sunset?" he asked. I was stunned for a second time. I nodded and dismounted my horse once we got to the stables. "I will see you soon then." He said dismounting his horse and walking off. I walked inside the castle and that is when I saw Kenna. "Kenna, I am so glad I saw you." I ran to her. She smiled, "Aurora, I heard rumors that you were here." She said hugging me. I hugged her back. "Now what is that you need my help with young princess?" Kenna asked. "Bash had asked me to meet him in the southern gardens at sunset." I told her…


	5. Southern Gardens

Chapter 4: The Southern Gardens…

Aurora's PoV:

Kenna was helping me get ready to go into the southern gardens. I am a bit nervous though. I can't believe someone like Sebastian Valois wants to get to know me. What I don't understand is that if he wants to do it for him or for Mary. I sighed and Kenna must have noticed that because she said, "What is wrong your majesty?" "It's nothing Kenna, I was just thinking and can you please stop calling me that." I told her. "But why?" she said with concern. "Because Mary is your queen, I am only a princess who needs to save her sister." I told her once she was finish with my hair. "Alright Aurora, you are all set to meet your prince." She told me with a weaken smile. I nodded and hugged her. I was walking through the corridor smoothing the skirt of my dress that is when I bumped into Francis and Mary.

"Aurora! There you are, where is my brother?" Francis asked. "I am going to meet him in the southern gardens." I said "Then we will join you." Mary said. We started our way to the gardens but I do truly have a bad feeling that this might not be good news. I just hope this isn't going to effect the whole treaty.

Bash's PoV:

After I lit the last candle and made sure my cloths weren't ruined, I felt like I can actually do this. It's almost sunset and I am ready but what I am not ready is for the scene that appeared in front of me. My brother, Mary and Aurora walking together. I sighed. When I could think happy thoughts they destroy it. I watched as Aurora came to me and hugged me. That is the first time she touched me and she smelled wonderfully. Maybe I should give her a chance. "Brother, I am so glad that you and Aurora are together." Francis said. "What do I owe this honor brother?" I said. "We found a way to get you two out of this treaty and let you fall in love with your true soul mate." Mary said.

I am shocked then I saw Aurora and how sadden she looked. "Give us a minute please." I asked and watch them nod and left. "What is wrong majesty?" I asked. "What would be something be the matter? You have your way out take it." She said. Did she not want to get out of this? Maybe not. "What if I don't want to get out of this?" I said. She looked at me with shock.

"Why not?" she asked. "Because maybe my heart is changing" I said. That is when I kissed her, from then on I knew my heart and feelings could change…


	6. Feelings Can Shift

Chapter 5: Feelings can shift

Bash's PoV:

My feelings can change. I am glad that my heart was meant to be with someone other than Mary. I place my forehead on hers, "Maybe we should tell them that we don't want out of this treaty and we can make it work for us." I told her. She said, "if that is what you truly want Bash." Even though I have been nothing but a nasty bastard to her, she is concerned for me and my needs. It amazes me that not even Mary would go this far. Speaking of Mary, her and my brother came back. "We don't wish to escape this treaty." I said. They looked stunned. "Why Bash?" Mary said. "Because maybe this is what we both want and need." I said "Please leave us as we have wished to be alone." Aurora said. Francis nodded and had to pull Mary with him. I saw nothing but hurt in her eyes.

Then I looked back at Aurora, "shall we continue with our outing my lady?" I said. She gave me a sad smile and nodded. We sat down and just talked about nothing and everything. I didn't know that she was well with horses let alone hunt with a bow and arrow. She and I do have a lot in common, I think I judged her before I knew her. Aurora is nothing like Mary. She cares about others than herself. Aurora has been somewhat distant, and I wonder why? "Is everything to your liking your highness?" I asked. "Please don't mistake me for my sister, Bash." She said. " I can assure you I wasn't Aurora but you seem distant and I want to make sure everything is ok." I said. "I am fine I just feel like you are doing this because you cant be with Mary." She confessed. I sighed, "I can very mush assure that is not the case anymore." I told her.

Aurora's Pov:

"I can very mush assure that is not the case anymore." I told her. He ahs been nothing but kind to me even if it was just for a few hours out here in the garden. I am glad that now he can see what Mary is all about. Seeing the hurt in her eyes when Bash told them that we will not be retreating from this treay was more than enough to show that she could be and is selfish. I nodded and held his hand. "I am sorry, I just I don't want you to get hurt by Mary even if she says she doesn't mean it." I told him. He nodded and got up. "Shall we go inside?" he asked as he got up and he held his hand out for me. I took it and we both walked inside. "I know I already asked this but are you sure this is what you want Bash?" I asked. He nodded and kissed my hand. "Bash, thank you so much for this evening." I said. He kissed my forehead and smiled, "You are so welcome princess."

I laid down and sighed happily. That was til Mary barged in, "What did you do to Bash Aurora?" she yelled at me. "What are you talking about Mary?" I asked confused. "How could Bash feelings change from one person to another?" Mary said hurt yet angry. " I truly don't know what youa re talking about Mary please leave." I said. She turned around and slammed my door shut. Once that was done and she left, Queen Catherine came in. "I assumed Mary is not happy with the plans or this treaty between you and Bash." I shake my head.


End file.
